Mile high club
by OllyO111
Summary: Harry and Draco are on their one year anniversary, and Harry's convinced Draco to take the plane! Unfortunately Draco's not too keen on it. Hmm.. Maybe Harry can induct him into an elite airplane club and get his spirits up! Read&review. Mature content :D


**HEY GUYS! I know, I owe you an explanation so here it is. For the fifteen of you reading my Snarry fic, "Like a virgin" (and if you aren't reading it yet then start!) I WILL be updating within the next two days. Hopefully two chapters to make up for lost time. :D So, my sister, let's call her YeiYai, is going away to Spain for a while and leaves on Sunday. The trip involves a very long plain ride and so I wrote her this fic (Told you I would!) so that now, while she;s flying coach with annoying flight attendants and snoring passengers, she can pass the time not so un-happy. **

** Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Moaning Myrtle would not be the only one Moaning. *winkwink***

* * *

"Draco hurry up we're going to miss our flight!" Harry giggled excitedly, pulling his boyfriend's hands as they rushed through the crowds at the London airport.

"I find it hard to believe that muggles get into these contraptions everyday and they never die!" Draco hissed as he trailed behind his boyfriend up to the ticket check.

Harry handed his and Draco's tickets to the woman who validated them before handing them back.

"Oh no, people have died before on these! It's not unheard of at all." He said nonchalantly. Draco blanched considerably.

"And you are taking _me, _the love of your life on this _death machine?_" He asked incredulously as they walked through the doors outside and followed the line up to the large plane.

"Of course I am! No better way to see Paris for the first time then from above! Besides, flying on a broom would have been to strenuous on your back." He said happily. "Oh, and we'll be flying coach, so I brought some pillows and blankets with me here."

Draco rolled his eyes. He'd gotten into a minor accident with a latter while painting his and Harry's new house, and now Harry wouldn't let him do anything that might be "strenuous" on his back.

Draco held on to Harry's hand for dear life as they sidled their way through the thin isles full of- Draco shuddered- poorly dressed muggles who seemed to be dressed in disposable cameras and magazines. After what seemed like forever Harry pulled Draco down into a seat next to him, Draco sat in the isle seat.

It was their one-year anniversary and Harry had suggested they go spend it in Paris. Draco had quickly agreed, due to the fact that every time he pictured Paris he saw Harry bent forward, clutching onto the balcony of a five star hotel room, crying out Draco's name as the lights of the Eiffel tower shined in front of their eyes.

And really, with a mental image like that how could he say no?

What he _hadn't _imagined was him and Harry shoved into a disgusting metal _"plane"_ for fourteen hours while the lady to Draco's left snored like a motor boat. He groaned and turned to tell Harry that he was getting off this thing and apparating when his breath caught in his throat. Harry had such a joyous look in his eyes as he looked out the window. They got the late night flight so the sunset behind Harry's head made his skin glow. When the plane began to move Harry squealed and squirmed in his seat in excitement.

Harry had never had all of the opportunities that most muggle children had when he was a kid. His poor excuse for a family always left him at home during their trips, so Harry had been on a plane for the first time last year to visit Hermione in Bulgaria. Looking at him now he was acting like a kid in a toy store. Draco remembered how happy Harry had been when he had first convinced Draco to take the flight with him. (After three rounds of "Draco's the Boss and Harry's the naughty assistant" sex of course.)

Draco couldn't bring himself to ruin this for Harry, he just couldn't.

Harry looked up and noticed Draco looking at him.

"Draco are you ok? Oh I'm sorry did you want the window seat?" Draco snapped out of his reverie and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, just watching you." Harry blushed and smiled. Before reaching over Draco to grab a blanket from their bag. He threw it over Draco and himself before snuggling into Draco's side and resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Goodnight darling." He sighed. Draco smiled at his adorable boyfriend before leaning over to place a kiss on his temple, nuzzling his head atop of Harry's, and going to a very welcome sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up several hours later to find Harry playing a game of solitaire on his strange, electronic muggle device. Draco didn't care enough to ask what it was; instead he picked up a book and began to read.

After several minutes a gaudy flight attendant in red heels and blonde hair walked up to their seats. She smiled brightly at them showing off a very bright (but not entirely attractive) smile.

"Can I get anything for you two?" She asked, smiling holes into Draco. "Candy, soda, anything?" Harry laughed but covered it up with a well-placed sneeze. This woman was _way _too obvious. Luckily Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe some peace and quiet thanks." He said looking back at his book. She let out a loud, dramatic laugh that caught the attention of several other passengers.

"Tell me about! All day everyday I get this! Well, ring if you need _anything._" She winked at Draco before walking off.

Harry giggled. "Wow." He said without looking up from his game.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry grinned and looked at him.

"Some people are just no good at flirting." He chuckled. Draco gave him a confused look.

"What are you on about?"

"Oh come on, tell me you did not notice her hitting on you?" Draco scoffed.

"She most certainly was not. She was doing her job." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she wasn't hitting on you and Abraham Lincoln wasn't assassinated." He said sarcastically.

"Who?" Harry shook his head.

"Never mind Draco, muggle thing. Look! She's giving you googly eyes right now!" Draco turned to look at the flight attendant who was in fact giving him what she must have thought was a seductive look, but looked more to Draco like someone who is trying to smile while choking on a bottle cap.

"What ever, just forget her." Draco grumbled before looking at his book, trying to ignore the fact that the attendant popped in every four minutes or so to see if Draco needed _anything._ After and hour or so Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to do _something _Harry please?" He pleaded to his boyfriend who sighed and looked at his watch.

"Draco it is 2:43 am and we're on a plane what do you want to do?" He asked his older boyfriend.

"Well, pfft... I don't know! I've never been on a plane before what do you do here?" Harry paused and looked at Draco. Suddenly a sly grin spread across his face.

"Well Draco, if you are really _really _bored then I know something we could do..." Draco sighed in relief.

"Yes please, anything at all." Harry smiled wider.

"Well, all airplanes have a _club _that you can join... but no, you wouldn't like it. It's only for the highest-class passengers...And the really adventurous ones." Draco spluttered indignantly.

"I am very high class and adventurous thank you very much!" Harry grinned at him then stood up.

"Alright then, come with me." Draco stood and followed his boyfriend past all of the sleeping passengers to the back of the plane.

"Are you already a member of this club babe?" Draco asked as Harry pulled him down the isle. Harry laughed.

"No but I've been wanting to join." Draco nodded.

"What club is it?" he asked. He was very knowledgeable about all high-class clubs and groups so he was slightly put out that he didn't know/wasn't a member of this one.

Harry turned and winked at him.

"It's called the mile high club, I think you'll _really _like it Draco. Ah, here we go." He opened a small blue door and pulled Draco in with him, closing the door behind them.

Draco looked around and froze.

"Uh, Harry... I don't know if you're blind or something but this is a storage closet!" He turned to see his boyfriend leaning calmly against the wall smiling at him. Draco paused and gave him a suspicious look.

"Harry, why are we in a storage closet?" He asked slowly. Harry smirked and walked up to Draco, pushing them until they were chest to chest. He looked up into Draco's eyes and grinned.

"Draco, prepare to be initiated into the mile high club." With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to Draco's.

Draco didn't have the faintest idea what was going on but hell if was going to say anything seeing as Harry's hand had mysteriously found it's way into the front of Draco's underwear and was stroking his more than interested erection.

Harry smirked when Draco let out a groan and proceeded to pull his and Draco's shirts off before moving his hands to Draco's jeans. At this point Draco was getting more than a little annoyed of being the submissive one. The airplane, sure, it was great to let Harry have control because hell if Draco knew what to do. But _this_ was something completely different. _This _was two men having sex at inconvenient times and inappropriate places and _this _was Draco's element.

The two managed to remove the rest of their bottoms before Draco shoved Harry against the wall and began to ravage the raven-haired boys mouth.

Harry groaned as he felt Draco's tongue sliding against his own. He reached his arms up to wrap around the other boy's neck and tangled his hands in the blonde's hair. Draco began to run his hands up and down the gryffindor's heated body, before moving down to grasp the boy's member in his hand and run his fingers up and down it.

Harry threw his head back and whimpered. Draco grinned and leaning forward began to suck and nibble on the other boy's neck. Harry panted and squirmed beneath the taller boy.

"Brace yourself." He muttered in Draco's ear before giving a small jump and wrapping his legs around Draco's waist. Draco moved his mouth back to Harry's and licked his lips, gaining entrance immediately.

Harry mewled deliciously into his mouth as the blonde ground their hips together creating a _bloody brilliant_ friction. Draco pulled back.

"Lube, oil, anything." He whispered against Harry's lips. The boy nodded, reached behind himself and pulled out his wand. Draco paused and looked down at the floor where all of their clothes were laying. He turned back to Harry and smirked.

"Now where on earth were you hiding that?" Harry gave him a sly grin and flicked his wand, groaning as the preparation spell hit him. Draco huffed in appreciation, leaning forward to bite Harry's ear as he slipped two fingers into the squirming wizard.

Harry yelped at the sudden intrusion and pushed down against the fingers, using Draco's shoulders as support. Two fingers soon became three and Harry began whining.

"Please, Draco," he panted in the blonde's ear. "Please, in me- now! Please Dracooo..." His please turned into a moan as Draco quickly removed his fingers from Harry's body and in one movement sheathed himself completely inside the warm body of his lover.

They both remained still for a moment, the only sounds being their panting and the rumble of the planes engine. Finally Draco pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside of Harry before thrusting forward sharply.

Harry keened as Draco hit his prostate on his first try. He began to thrust back against Draco, whimpering nonsense into his ear.

"Please Draco... need- more! Please, harder, faster, _more._" Draco meanwhile was just trying to stay standing while the waves of pleasure threatened to knock him over. He gritted his teeth and moaned loudly. Harry gasped and moved against him.

The two of them had admittedly had sex in a few strange places, the roof of their house, the bottom of their neighbor's pool, _underneath _their bed, and all other strange places. (Draco's favorite was kitchen table at the Ron and Hermione's. Harry _still _blushed every time they were invited over for dinner.) But never had Draco dreamed that he'd find himself making love to his boyfriend on a flying _muggle _hunk of metal, but hey, who was he to complain really?

Finally Harry began moaning in a higher key and Draco took that as a sign that he was as close as Draco was. The blonde wizard reached a hand between them and began pumping Harry's erection in time with his thrusts.

Finally he felt Harry stiffen against him and pressed his lips to the green-eyed boy to stifle his scream as Harry pulsed around his cock, prompting him to release his own seed into the boys shaking body.

Minutes later, when the two had come down from their high, Harry silently reached for his wand and vanished the cum and sweat from their bodies, before spelling their clothes back on.

Draco stood and took Harry's hand, helping him to his feet. The two exited the closet and calmly walked back to their seats. They looked up and saw the flight attendant gaping at them, and realized that they most likely been in there much longer than was appropriate. (Not to mention the fact that they were noisy and there was really no way to explain why they had been in a closet in the first place.)

Draco looked over at his beautiful boyfriend, lifting his hand and kissing his palm. Harry gave him a sweet smile, which quickly turned into a smirk as he raised his hand.

"Um, miss! Over here!" The flight attendant blushed and walked over to them, averting her eyes.

"Yes, would you, er like... anything?" She asked weakly. Harry smiled.

"A cup of water please?" She nodded and hurried off. Harry sighed content and leaned back in his seat. Draco watched him for a moment before smirking and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"You chose France, so it's my turn now." Harry looked up at him expectantly. "And next year, we're flying to Greece." Harry grinned before curling onto Draco's shoulder and reopening his solitaire game. Draco smiled and went back to his book.

Yes if you asked Draco he would tell you that he was a proud member of the mile high club.

* * *

**TADA! I hope you all enjoyed it! I really liked it. So, YeiYai, I hope you have a good trip! Buy me lot's of souvenirs! Review please! All flames will be used to light the planes engine!**

**OllyO**


End file.
